Unavoidable
by xOverTheEdgex
Summary: Bella moves to Forks after her mother is killed in an accident. She doesn't want to make new friends, fearing the outcome with be bad. Can she do that with Alice in the way and her brother, Edward, the school's biggest player? All Human -Give it a shot :
1. First Day's Always A Charmer

Okay, I'm back for now. I've been completely swamped with school and other things going on. Forgive me. : /. I'm going to be working on this story and the other one too. For now, I'm adding the beginning for this one and then I'll try to add a chapter to the other one. I'm trying to keep this as one of my top priorities, but of course, school comes first and so on… I hope you guys like this. I know it's been done a trillion times, but I couldn't stop myself.

Please review. I want to know what you think.

* * *

And today is the day of my mother's funeral. Tomorrow I'm leaving this place.

Forever.

From this point on, I promise to never get as close to anyone like I did here. I will not force my bad luck on them.

Never.

* * *

I quickly picked out my outfit for my first day of school in Forks, not really paying attention to whether or not I matched. Does it honestly matter what people think of me here? I've been in Forks for a month now.

One, long month.

The day seemed to really fly by. Unfortunately, I was now standing awkwardly in the middle of the lunchroom. I didn't have much of an appetite and I felt completely out of place, standing here, not knowing where to sit. I didn't know anyone after all.

Well, I had met a few people, but I didn't want to sit with them. This one guy, Mike wouldn't leave me alone and so hopefully he wouldn't see me in here. Jessica, a girl in my Spanish class, was constantly gossiping and obviously had a crush on Mike. I couldn't take another minute with her. And then there was Angela. She was extremely kind to me, but that's exactly why I have to stay away from her. I'll want to be friends with her. I couldn't trust myself with that. This new loneliness was growing on me and I felt like I was slowly becoming completely numb without any feeling at all for anything.

Someone was suddenly standing directly in front of me, smiling. She reminded me of a bright little pixie, "Hi! I'm Alice. You must be the new student!"

I smiled politely, "Bella."

The black haired girl smiled even bigger, "Would you like to sit with me?"

I didn't even have a chance to answer for she grabbed my arm and pulled me towards a table with the most beautiful people I'd ever seen.

"Guys, this is Bella. She's new," Alice introduced me to them.

I blushed as they all looked up at me, "Hi."

"Bella, this is Emmett and Rosalie," she pointed to a super muscular guy and then to the most model-like girl who had blonde hair. Then she walked over to the blonde and kissed him quickly on the cheek, "And this is Jasper. He's Rosalie's brother and my handsome boyfriend."

"So where are you from?" Jasper asked me as I took a seat next to Alice.

"Phoenix," I told him, looking at my hands.

"Really? Why'd you decide to move to Forks?" Alice chirped in.

I hesitated, "Some things came up and I needed a new scenery."

They all shared glances, obviously wanting to know the details, but none of them asked. I was thankful for that.

I looked around the small cafeteria. My eyes jolted to a stop when I saw another beautiful, bronze hair boy. Only, he was even more beautiful than the people I was sitting with. He was casually sitting at a table… surrounded by a large group of girls.

"Bella!" Alice's voice broke me from my thoughts.

"Oh, sorry," I apologized, tearing my eyes from the god-like boy.

"I was just saying that you should totally come to His Rock Café with us tonight."

I nodded, "Yeah, that would be fun."

I looked back at the boy and her eyes followed my gaze, "Whoa! Bella! Don't even think about him! He's trash, the school's biggest player, and unfortunately my brother."

I sighed, turning towards her, "Don't worry, I'm not into guys like that. Thanks for the warning though."

Alice's brother… why did he have to be one of those jerks? Even if he wasn't though, I'd have no chance with him. Not with someone like him.

* * *

My next class was biology. I found a seat in the back, away from everyone else. I started doodling in my notebook, waiting for class to begin; for today to be over.

The chair next to me scraped on the floor and someone took their seat next to me. I glanced up to see who it was and did a double-take.

"Hi," said the velvet voice, "My name is Edward Cullen."

I stared at him for a minute before answering, "Bella."

"That's a beautiful name," he told me, grinning a beautiful, crooked smile.

"Alright," Mr. Banner began, "Welcome to biology. Today, I just need to hand out some-" and that's when I lost my focus and zoned out.

Something nudged my hand and I looked down to see a note. I looked at Edward, who was paying attention to the teacher, knowing I should just crumble it up and throw it away.

I opened it and read the beautiful script on it…

**I heard you are from Phoenix. Maybe I could show you around Forks and then maybe take you out to a movie this weekend?**

I sighed and scribbled in my sloppy handwriting,

_I'm busy, sorry._

I folded it in half and slid it back to him. I watched his face as he read it. His expression went from skeptical, to confused, to frustrated, and then to calm. He looked at me and wrote down,

**Next time then.**


	2. Guess Who

**Thanks for reviewing you guys :D. This chapter is a tiny bit longer, not long enough, but I've been busy writing an essay and I really wanted to give you guys something to read today for this… so here it is :D. I hope you like it! Please keep the reviews coming! Thank you!**

* * *

The hour passed by slowly, especially with Edward sitting there next to me. He was the only thing I could think about for the whole time.

As soon as the bell rang, I was out of there, ignoring Edward calling after me. Of course, I can't escape everyone. Alice was waiting for me by my truck.

"Hey!" she smiled.

"Hey," I said, trying to sound just as happy.

"I just wanted to remind you of our plans tonight. We'll pick you up around seven tonight," she told me, too quickly with her sudden excitement for our plans.

I was about to tell her I couldn't when she spoke again, "Okay! See you then!"

And then in a flash she was gone. I sighed and got into my truck before I could be attacked by someone else.

* * *

Alice arrived ten minutes early. When I answered the door, she was holding a bag. She grabbed my arm and asked me to show her my room.

When we made it upstairs, she opened her bag and lay out an outfit on my bed. She looked at me expectantly. When I didn't make a move, she started tapping her foot, "We don't have all night, Bella. Am I going to have to put it on you, myself?"

I understood then. The outfit was for me. It was a white skirt and a blue tank top. I slowly looked up at her, "Alice? I don't know…"

"Oh, Bella! Just put it on! You'll look amazing! I know it!" She sounded so sure of herself, but I still didn't believe it myself.

I unwillingly put it on to make her happy. When I was done she pulled me over to the mirror to look. I wouldn't say I looked pretty… just different.

"I knew it!" she said delightfully.

We arrived at the café about the same time that everyone else did. It was pretty large for a café and also very crowded. I followed Alice and Jasper inside. Rosalie and Emmett were sitting in a booth towards the back so we went and sat with them. I recognized a few faces from some of my classes.

"Is this the hang out place for people at our school?" I asked Alice over the music.

"Yeah, I guess you could say that," she nodded.

I looked around us again and my eyes landed on someone and instantly stuck. Edward. He wasn't alone though. Not at all. He was sitting at a table, kissing some girl I hadn't seen yet. She had blonde hair and seemed to be enjoying herself quite a bit.

I looked on with disgust and turned back to Alice. She and Jasper were talking and so was Rosalie and Emmett… which left me. All alone.

"I'm going to go get a soda," I told them, not knowing if they heard me.

I walked up to the guy at the non-alcoholic bar and ordered a coke, taking a seat on one of the stools. I paid no attention the boy sitting next to me.

At least not until he said something to me, "Hi, I'm Jake."

I looked at him and smiled, "Bella."

"Oh! Bella! You probably don't remember me, but my dad, Billy, is friends with Charlie. They hang out all the time. Fishing and stuff, you know," he looked like a little kid with the way he was smiling.

I thought back to the few times I'd visited. I faintly remembered his name, "Yeah, I kinda remember. You've grown a lot!"

He laughed, "So have you. Are you here by yourself?"

I shook my head, "No," I looked over at my friends. "I came with a group. How about you?"

He shrugged, "My friend, Quil is supposed to be coming down here sometime soon."

The man handed me my coke, "Thanks."

He just nodded and smiled. I tried not to be rude, "So, do you go to Fork's High?"

"No, I'm still up in La Push… but- uh… are you liking it here?" He asked me.

I decided to lie, "Yeah, it's alright here."

I looked for the beautiful boy again. When I found him he was staring at me. His eyes were confused and angry. He then glared at Jake.

I stopped looking at him focused on Jake again because he was asking me something, "I heard what happened… How are you doing?"

I could feel my heart drop a little and my face fall, "I'm fine."

He suddenly looked like he was embarrassed, "I'm sorry. It's none of my business."

I shook my head, "No, it's okay. Really. Just don't tell anyone here about it, alright?"

He nodded, "Sure. I won't tell anyone."

I quickly tried to avoid those thoughts of my mother and quickly did the first thing that came to mind.

"Want to go outside?" I asked him.

He smiled again, "Yeah, sure. It's getting pretty crowded in here."

As we were heading to the door, a tall, tan-skinned boy stepped up to us, "Hey, Jake! Sorry I'm so late, man."

His eyes looked at me and then back to Jake so Jake quickly introduced us, "Quil, this is Bella. Bella, Quil."

I smiled and looked up at Jake. I didn't want to make him go outside anymore. "Hey, I think I'm going to go talk to Alice for a little bit. It was nice seeing you again. And nice to meet you," I told Quil.

Jake frowned, "Oh, okay, Bella." Then he leaned towards me and said, "If you ever want to talk, I'm here."

Pity.

I nodded and went to tell Alice I'd be right back. She was still busy talking to Jasper, but stopped when I walked up, "Where'd you go?"

"Oh, I saw someone I knew and went to go talk to them for a minute. Sorry," I shrugged.

She smiled, "Don't be sorry. I'm not going to make you not have any fun."

I kept a happy face on, "I'm going to go outside for a minute, okay?"

She raised an eyebrow, "Want me to come?"

"Oh, no, that's okay. I just need some air," I tried to convince her. She let it go and I made my way to the door as quickly as I could.

It was freezing outside. I cursed myself for not bringing a hoodie or something to cover my arms. I was only in the tank top and skirt Alice had forced me to wear. I shivered, but still didn't go back inside. Instead, I began walking down the road a little ways to clear my head.

Flashback

_I was so excited. I was going to surprise James for his birthday. I'd slipped inside his house and was about to open his door when I heard laughing. It wasn't just his laughter though, but a girl's as well. I kept listening, even though I should've just knocked. I was curious to know who it was before I went in though._

"_James! Stop!" the girl giggled._

_It sounded like they were doing something. I could hear them kissing. I froze, ice cubes dropping into the pit of my stomach. I didn't know what to do._

_It was the worst idea, but I knew I had to see it for myself. I had to make sure I wasn't just imagining it._

_I turned the door handle slowly and let the door slowly swing open…_

End of Flashback

No! I couldn't think about that. Not anymore. I wouldn't waste my time on that.

I hadn't realized until now, but I had wondered far from the café. And, I also hadn't noticed the two voices whispering from behind me. I didn't dare look behind me to see who the two men were, but I knew they weren't good news. I looked ahead to see nothing but a gas station. The lights were off. What should I do? Run? Turn around and then run? Would I make it to the café in time?

I could feel my heart racing inside me. I took a deep breath and completely stopped. I turned on my heel and faced the men approaching me. Two, big guys. Real strong and tough looking.

I didn't say a word as I prepared myself to protect myself from them. I knew running would never work… I'd just end up tripping.

"Why, hello. What's a pretty girl like you doing out so late by her lonesome?" he asked, coming to a stop a few feet in front of me with his friend a step behind him.

"I was on a walk, I'm going back now though," I managed to keep my voice steady.

"Now, now, why don't you stick around for a little bit," he took a step towards me.

"Leave me alone," I tried to make my voice sound menacing, but I took a retreating step backwards.

He came at me then. I attempted to hit him and was lucky enough to punch him in the nose. His nose began to bleed and he grew angry. He started for me, but suddenly someone tackled him to the ground. It was too dark to recognize who it was though, so I stepped back. The new guy looked smaller than the men, but so far he seemed to be doing okay. The second man began to approach the fight, ready to jump in and help his friend. He was about to grab my hero and I did something I didn't expect even myself to do. I grabbed a beer bottle by the road and brought it smashing down on the man's shoulder. He yelled out in pain and turned towards me. I kicked his shin and he grabbed his leg, rubbing it and cursing at me. I saw my hero stand up suddenly and he ran to my side and grabbed my arm, pulling us away from the men. We ran back towards the café, me causing more trouble by tripping a couple of times on the way.

We stopped outside the café, in the parking lot, panting like crazy. We were standing under a street light and I gasped when I saw his face; his lip bleeding and a bruise forming by his left eye.

* * *

**Review! Please, :D.**


	3. I Know I Said I'd Never Do This

Hey everyone… I know it has been an extremely long time since I've updated… but I'm hoping that I can add another chapter to this story within the next two days. I'll try to keep updating as much as possible. I'll get this next chapter up as soon as possible. :)


	4. Running From Lions

**Everything belongs to the lovely Stephenie Meyer.**

* * *

"Edward?" I asked, still trying to catch my breath.

He didn't say anything. He stared at me, trying to catch his breath, as well. I couldn't stop staring at his bleeding lip and bruise. I hadn't meant to get him hurt.

"Why would you do that?" I asked.

He scoffed, "Did you _want_ to die?"

I shook my head, "That's not what I meant… It's just – what were you even doing outside? Last time I'd checked, you were pretty _busy_."

He seemed to hesitate, "I saw you leave. I thought that… _kid_ said something that hurt you. I just wanted to see if you were okay."

It felt like my heart fluttered. I turned away from him for a second. Just because he saved me, doesn't make him a better person. He's still the same guy. This shouldn't change how I feel about him.

When I turned back, he looked concerned and asked, "Are you okay?"

"What?" I asked. Why was he asking that? Of course I was okay. Thanks to him.

"I'm just afraid you might go into shock any second now. How's your hand? I saw you punch that guy," he told me.

I looked down at my hand and noticed it was starting to bruise. Why was I only just starting to feel the pain from it? I looked back at him, "I'm not going to go into shock… and my hand is fine. It's just a little bruised."

"Let me drive you home," he suggested.

I glanced back at the café and he spoke again, "I'll go tell them real quick, if you want me to."

My eyes fell to the ground and I nodded, "Thanks."

He opened the passenger door to his Volvo and let me get in, reaching over me to turn the car on. His sweet smell overwhelmed me and tempted me to lean in closer to him, if possible.

He moved away from me and shut the door, hurrying to go tell Alice. I turned on his radio, but it switched over to whatever CD he had in there. A painfully familiar song began to play. Claire de Lune. They'd played it at her funeral. It had been one of her favorite songs.

I could feel the tears coming and I fumbled with different, random buttons until it turned off. I couldn't stop crying. The tears just kept coming like there'd be no end.

I looked out the window as soon as I heard the door open. I listened as he buckled his seatbelt and started to pull out of the parking lot.

I could feel his stare, "Are you crying?"

I ignored him and kept my eyes where they were. I knew I wouldn't be able to talk without having a full out breakdown.

I hadn't been expecting him to take my hand in his. I couldn't help but look down at our hands. Everything in me was screaming to pull my hand back, but I didn't. I left it there. It seemed pretty safe at the moment.

"I'm sorry," he said softly. When I answered, he continued, "I should have come sooner. I shouldn't have waited so long to go after you."

I couldn't help but let out a weak laugh at that. I felt like I had more control now, so I quietly said, "_I'm_ the one who should be apologizing. I shouldn't have gone outside by myself. It was stupid. I didn't realize how far I'd walked until it was too late."

"It wasn't your fault. Don't say that. Those –" he paused angrily. "They shouldn't have done that. There are just some sick people out there."

_It wasn't your fault._ It echoed through my head. Those words. I'd heard them so many times. I pulled my hand away and a sob ripped through me painfully.

"Bella?" he sounded worried.

His voice was drowned out. I couldn't hear anything. Memories were making their way across my vision and I couldn't stop watching.

_The phone rang and I reluctantly put my book down. I answered, "Hello?"_

_Someone cleared their throat, "Is this Isabella Swan?"_

_Even though they couldn't see me, I nodded, "Yes."_

_"I'm sorry to inform you, but your mother, Renee, was in an accident. I'm sorry, she didn't make it," he said, in a monotone voice._

_The phone slipped from my hands._

The atmosphere changed and I looked around. Someone was carrying me to the couch in my living room. I looked up to see Edward. He carefully put me on the couch. Charlie wouldn't be home until tomorrow night, I remembered. Fishing trip.

"Bella?" his voice was cautious.

I swallowed hard and realized I was still crying. I wiped away the tears and forced myself to stop. I had to and I did. I masked the sadness on my face with a blank look.

"Sorry," I said.

He sat down next to me, "I have a feeling there's something you've been hiding from everyone."

I shook my head, "Like what? I'm not hiding anything."

He took in a deep breath and then let it out, "I don't know. I know there's something though. Just know I'm here for you if you need to talk to someone."

I couldn't help but let an annoyed groan escape, "I don't _need_ to talk to anyone. I'm fine."

"No, you aren't. Maybe no one else can see it, but I've noticed something different from you from the first time I saw you," he told me. Did he really?

"I don't know what you're talking about," I told him simply.

He shook his head, "But you do. There's a reason you came to Forks, isn't there? There's more to the excuse you've been giving everyone. What happened in Phoenix? What was so bad that you decided to give up the sun?"

I couldn't stop staring at his beautiful, green eyes. He looked so determined. I knew he would find out eventually, but would it be tonight?

"Nothing," I said. "Nothing happened.

"You're lying," he told me.

I wanted to tell him everything and I hated myself for it. Wasn't I supposed to hate him? I had promised to never allow myself to have close connections with anyone. He couldn't be an exception. I wouldn't allow it. I couldn't.

I stood up and walked to the other side of the room, refusing to look at him. I was quiet, but I knew he would hear me, "Get out."

"No," he said stubbornly.

I took in a deep breath and let it out, "I mean it. Get out. We can't just suddenly be friends."

"We can become friends, though," he told me, standing and taking a step in my direction.

"Maybe I don't want to make friends," I challenged him.

"No one really wants to be alone."

"You obviously don't know me."

He took a few more slow steps towards me, "I'd like to. Why is it so hard for you to trust me?"

I scoffed, "Do you see what you do to all of those girls at school?"

He had an unfathomable expression on his face, "I could change. For you. Could we be friends then?"

I stared into his eyes, searching to see if he was telling me the truth. Would he change for someone as ordinary as me? What was the point of that? I finally answered, "I told you. I don't want to make friends here."

"Why?"

I stumbled with my answer, "I don't do well when it comes to getting close to people."

"Because someone hurt you?" he accused.

I shook my head, "Just go."

He shrugged and quoted, "If you wish it."

I nodded my head and he turned to leave. I watched him walk away. I watched him leave. As much as I wanted him to never talk to me again, I knew this wasn't the end of him. Even worse, I was happy knowing I'd see him again… even if I couldn't talk to him.

* * *

**Sorry it took me so long to update. :/** **Please review and tell me what you think.**


End file.
